


Alas Humanas

by AdrelBlack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Fallen Angel Castiel, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sabía lo que era amar a alguien, él amaba a Dios, su Padre por encima de todas las cosas, pero aun así, el sentimiento de ese humano era distinto, aguerrido, ácido, amargo, fuerte, el ángel no lo entendió, pero aun con ello, sintió el amor hinchándole el pecho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Continuando con la mudanza desde FF.NET
> 
> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro. La canción que Dean está escuchando es, obviamente, Carry On de Kansas y desafortunadamente tampoco me pertenece.
> 
> Esta historia es aun AU y fue mi primer intento en este fandom y es un, también intento, de Destiel.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

—Tienes que hacerlo hermano —dijo una de las dos presencias antropomorfas, hechas de luz y energía, su voz se escuchó retumbar en aquel prado desde el que ambos miran a lo lejos con sus ojos angelicales.

Es un prado verde, rodeado de árboles enormes, añosos, el cielo, que habitualmente es su hogar se muestra de color berenjena, atrapado durante el atardecer, el viento sopla con poca fuerza, mece las copas de los árboles y los pinos, pero no tiene ningún poder en contra de aquellos seres gigantescos, que permanecen de pie ajenos a él.

La presencia de Castiel revolotea inquieta, ha bajado a la tierra pocas veces durante sus miles de años. Es uno de los ángeles más jóvenes, de los últimos creados por Dios. Sus hermanos mayores, van y vienen mezclándose entre humanos y otros seres; de la tierra al paraíso e incluso de vez en cuando alguno tiene que arreglar asuntos en el infierno, pero Castiel, ha estado casi siempre en su hogar, el cielo.

—Yo no… —la presencia de Zachariah, permanece muy quieta, incluso podría decirse que se aburre de aquella plática, escucha a Castiel con una mueca de maleducada condescendencia —… ustedes saben cómo mezclarse con los humanos, los han cuidado desde que Padre los creo, yo…, no sé si sea el indicado, Hermano.

—Castiel, muchos de nosotros tenemos trabajo, no podemos estar siguiendo a éste humano —fácilmente se podía adivinar el desprecio de Zachariah, —pero es importante que sobreviva, se podría decir que es… necesario. —Y luego aclarando el punto, terminó —aunque seguramente no indispensable.

—Precisamente por ello Hermano, si es importante, yo no soy tan poderoso como ustedes.

La presencia de Zachariah aleteó con molestia.

Castiel desvió la vista hacia lo lejos, por encima de las copas de los árboles, con su estatura descomunal y con sus ojos de ángel vislumbró al hombre del que hablaban, era un humano común, por decirlo, cabello claro, ojos verdes, conducía un viejo auto clásico y cantaba entre dientes una canción a la que el ángel no le encontraba el sentido.

—Escucha Castiel, tanto tu como yo sabemos lo que está viniendo.

—El fin de los tiempos —respondió el más joven, sin mirar a su interlocutor. Sus ojos aún estaban perdidos en el Impala que seguía moviéndose hacia el este de Iowa, dejando el sol detrás, como si estuviera ganándole una carrera imaginaria.

—El apocalipsis —aclaró Zachariah.

El auto levantaba nubes de polvo en aquella carretera olvidada sin que nada estorbara su camino, de pronto Castiel tuvo el extraño pensamiento de que el Impala era el único ser viviente en el mundo constituido por esa carretera solitaria, como abandonado de todos, hombres, ángeles, demonios.

El hombre seguía murmurando la canción "Once I rose above the noise and confusion. Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion"

— ¿Quién es él? —preguntó.

—Su nombre es Dean Winchester.

Castiel entornó los ojos, mirando esta vez dentro del Impala, en el lado del copiloto un hombre de cabello largo dormía recargado contra la puerta, respiraba acompasadamente empañando el vidrio con el vaho de su respiración.

— ¿Y quién le acompaña?

—Es su hermano, Samuel Winchester. No nos preocuparemos por él —Castiel desvió entonces la mirada hacia Zachariah, al escuchar como éste le restaba importancia al otro hombre —tu responsabilidad es solo Dean.

Castiel sintió como el aura de Zachariah destilaba desaprobación hacia el joven, un sentimiento repelente de dureza, filoso. ¿Cuál era el papel de aquellos humanos en la guerra que se avecinaba?

El ángel enfocó su vista de nuevo hacia los hermanos Winchester, intentó captar los pensamientos del hombre que debía proteger, pero era complicado, sus pensamientos estaban abstraídos en aquel momento en no quedarse dormido. Castiel reparó en las profundas ojeras de su rostro, moradas contra la piel clara, al parecer no había dormido en un par de días; de modo que toda su mente estaba centrada en continuar despierta y en no despertar a su hermano. La canción seguía sonando en el estéreo del Impala "Masquerading as a man with a reason. My charade is the event of the season"

Dean parpadeaba continuamente y tomaba sorbos de un vaso térmico, sacudía la cabeza y se restregaba los ojos, los pensamientos inconexos llegaban hasta Castiel, pero casi todos rezaban lo mismo: "necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde pudieran dormir".

—Hermano, tienes que guiarme, yo no tengo un contendor humano, yo no sé cómo mezclarme entre ellos, no conozco sus costumbres…

—No es una petición, Castiel —la presencia de Zachariah aleteó con impaciencia y Castiel dio un paso atrás, sintiéndose empequeñecer frente al poder y la molestia de su hermano. —No estamos enviándote a tomar vacaciones al mundo terrenal, es una orden, harás lo que se te ordene de la manera que se te ordene, es la voluntad de nuestro Padre.

Castiel, que nunca había desobedecido una orden directa asintió.

—Es un honor servir a nuestro Padre.

—La misión es simple, Hermano —dijo Zachariah —mantén con vida al mayor de los Winchester, es lo único que debes hacer —su voz sonaba modulada, no iracunda como momentos antes, sino tranquilizadora. —Esa es la voluntad de Dios.

—Que así sea —respondió Castiel con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, escuchó un murmullo más fuerte del viento y un simple sonido de aleteo, la presencia de Zachariah desapareció, dejándole solo en aquel paraje.

El ángel miró de nuevo hacia el Impala, la canción seguía sonando, el otro chico seguía durmiendo mientras que Dean se restregaba los ojos con más fuerza cada vez, intentó dar otro sorbo al vaso térmico, pero al parecer el contenido se había terminado, dejó el vaso a un lado y parpadeó más fuerte.

Castiel prestó atención de nuevo a su pensamiento.

—Cinco minutos más —decía el cerebro de Dean —cinco minutos más para llegar al siguiente pueblo, allí encontraremos un motel donde dormir.

El hombre cerró los ojos y dormitó por milésimas, luego los abrió de golpe, al parecer sin ser muy consciente de que lo había hecho, Castiel, se fue del claro y aterrizó con un leve sonido de alas en el asiento trasero del Impala.

Dean al parecer le sentía, pues bajó la velocidad y con ayuda del retrovisor observó hacia donde el ángel estaba, sin embargo éste era invisible en aquel momento a los ojos del humano. A pesar de no ver nada, el hombre llevó su mano derecha hacia una escopeta que descansaba entre los dos asientos y siguió manejando con la izquierda. Intentando mantenerse alerta.

La canción seguía tocando, era extraño como el tiempo pasaba diferente para los humanos y para los ángeles, a Castiel le parecía que había pasado un tiempo considerable desde que había hablado en el claro con Zachariah, pero en el mundo humano, la canción aun no terminaba, habían pasado apenas un par de minutos.

Dean dio otra cabezada invadiendo el carril contrario. Castiel tocó el hombro del humano y le sorprendió sentir tanto cansancio, el peso de tantas noches sin dormir, el peso de las grandes responsabilidades, el alma atormentada de quien se siente culpable, el dolor de quien ha perdido demasiado y el martirio de quien desplaza con todas sus fuerzas el sentimiento y la emoción en un intento de seguir adelante.

Castiel tomó un poco de todo aquel cansancio en sí mismo, la mente de Dean seguía con la cantaleta "solo cinco minutos". El ángel pudo ver como el humano se sintió alerta de inmediato, sacudió la cabeza, acomodó la espalda un poco más recta y pisó más a fondo el acelerador.

"Now your life's no longer empty, surely heaven waits for you"

La canción terminó y Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el final de ésta.

Llegaron a un motel con pinta de ser barato, Dean se apeó del Impala, se registró y pagó todo bajo la atenta mirada del ángel invisible que le seguía de cerca.

Subió de nuevo al Impala y lo llevó hasta la puerta de la habitación siete.

—Sam —llamó a su hermano que seguía dormido. —Grandísimo flojo, llegamos.

— ¿A dónde? —preguntó el menor con los ojos casi cerrados.

—No tengo idea.

—Excelente.

Entraron a la habitación, dejaron caer las maletas, dibujaron algunas líneas de sal en las entradas y con las escopetas al alcance de la mano se dejaron caer aun vestidos en una cama cada uno. Castiel les miraba de pie al centro del cuarto.

— ¿Sam?

— ¿Mmm? —murmuró el menor con los ojos casi cerrados de nuevo.

—Cuando manejaba hacia aquí, hubo un momento en el que sentí algo. —Sam abrió los ojos y acercó la mano hacia la escopeta. Castiel se preguntó qué clase de vida tenían aquellos chicos. —Escuché, un aleteo y sentí como si hubiera alguien en el asiento trasero, casi estaba quedándome dormido y de pronto sentí que tenía las fuerzas para llegar hasta aquí.

—Quizás dormitaste y soñaste todo eso.

—No Sam, era real.

—Entonces quizás tienes un ángel de la guarda.

—Los ángeles no existen, Sam.

El menor cerró los ojos de nuevo y de inmediato se quedó dormido, el mayor por otro lado siguió mirando la habitación vacía, directamente al lugar en el que Castiel se encontraba, el ángel no pudo evitar pensar que el humano le sentía, que aquel hombre sabía que él estaba allí.

Castiel se acercó hacia Dean y tocó su hombro de nuevo, muy levemente, los ojos verdes de Winchester se cerraron de inmediato, ahora que se le permitía un momento de calma el ángel pudo sentir también el inmenso amor que profesaba por su familia. Miró en la mente del humano; el amor incondicional por su padre, un amor enorme pero ya casi relegado por su madre, el amor por un hombre llamado Bobby y de manera casi abrumadora el amor por su hermano.

Castiel sabía lo que era amar a alguien, él amaba a Dios, su Padre por encima de todas las cosas, pero aun así, el sentimiento de ese humano era distinto, aguerrido, ácido, amargo, fuerte, el ángel no lo entendió, pero aun con ello, sintió el amor hinchándole el pecho, el amor no solo por la creación de su Padre; esa obra de arte a la que Dios había llamado humanos, sino el amor súbito por aquel hombre que le había sido confiado y por todos aquellos que le rodeaban.

Una familia cercana y amorosa que reía en momentos difíciles y permanecía silenciosa y tranquila en los momentos simples. Castiel nunca había tenido eso, los ángeles eran extrañamente fríos en toda su sabiduría.

Dean se removió un poco entre sueños, tenía pesadillas sobre el día en que su madre había muerto, Castiel podía verlo en sus pensamientos, se sentó a los pies de la cama y extendió una de sus alas sobre Dean que se calmó al momento.

Casi doce horas pasaron antes de que alguno de los Winchester despertara.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

—Te digo que hay algo más.

—Dean.

—Sam, —Dean parecía exasperado —ya te lo había dicho, hay algo. Algo está, no sé —Dean sacudió la cabeza con las manos en la cintura —ayudándonos, cuidándonos, no sé.

—Y lo sabes porque…

—Porque lo puedo sentir.

—Ya tuvimos esta plática, Dean. —Sam le miraba desde la mesilla donde el diario de su padre descansaba. —Los únicos seres que pueden ser invisibles son los fantasmas, los perros del infierno y la muerte.

—Lo sé —Dean se alejó rumbo al refrigerador para tomar un par de cervezas, luego de vuelta, se sentó frente a Sam entregándole una botella y mirándolo —se lo que dirás ahora.

—Podemos descartar que sea la muerte, porque no nos ayudaría y ni hablar de un perro del infierno —el mayor de los Winchester chascó la lengua —lo que nos deja con un fantasma, pero habría bajas de temperatura, que no tenemos nada, o fallas de electricidad, que tampoco tenemos. Nada Dean.

—Mira, lo sé. ¿De acuerdo? —Y luego de un sorbo de cerveza aclaró: —entiendo lo que me estás diciendo Sammy, en verdad lo entiendo. Pero, la sal estaba al otro lado de la habitación. Yo la dejé sobre la mesa, cuando entramos en esa casa y sin embargo cuando el fantasma me tenía contra la pared, la sal apareció al lado mío.

Sam soltó un suspiro, desde hacía semanas que estas conversaciones se habían vuelto recurrentes; no dijo nada, no quería que Dean sintiera que le estaba interrumpiendo, aun así, sabía muy bien que lo que su hermano decía no tenía ningún sentido.

El menor de los Winchester suponía que el estrés de su vida, el estar viendo siempre la maldad que en el mundo existía era lo que estaba afectando su hermano.

—Iré a conseguir algo de comida, no hemos comido nada en todo el día. —Sam se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Me traes un pay —soltó Dean antes de que su hermano cruzara la puerta.

Sam asintió y se fue.

.o.O.o.

Castiel miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido usualmente los humanos no eran capaces de sentir su presencia, aun así entendía el sobrecogimiento de Dean. En las semanas que había estado con él, desde la plática con Zachariah, había hecho cosas que no debía. Había intervenido un par de veces, le gustaba convencerse que su trabajo era mantenerle a salvo, pero aun así sabía que no debía de intervenir de manera tan directa, como aquel incidente con la sal.

Por otro lado, la idea de que ese humano en particular fuera capaz de sentirle, le agradaba. Había un vínculo entre ellos que él, aun siendo un ángel no era capaz de explicar.

Cuando Sam por fin abandonó la habitación, Castiel se acercó a la mesa en la que Dean estaba.

— ¿Papá? —preguntó Dean mirando el cuarto aparentemente vacío.

Castiel siendo como era, solo una presencia de luz se quedó muy quieto. El ángel debía mantener gran parte de su esencia contrarrestada, contenida en un solo punto de manera que no hiciera daño al humano.

— ¿Mamá? —preguntó de nuevo Dean.

Castiel sintió la tristeza que manaba de la voz del hombre, la tristeza de la soledad, de quien ha perdido demasiado y luego la tristeza de la decepción.

—Escucha, seas quien seas, sé que estás aquí. —Dean miraba directamente hacia donde la presencia de Castiel se encontraba, casi como si pudiera verle. —Sé que estás aquí, aunque no pueda verte, necesito saber quién o qué eres. —El ángel sabía que no podía hablarle, que su voz le haría daño si se atrevía a intentar comunicarse, ese era el motivo por el que los ángeles necesitaban de un recipiente humano. —Diablos, solo necesito saber que no me volví loco, que realmente esta sensación —Dean se tocó el pecho mostrándole a Castiel donde era que sentía su presencia —que es de verdad, que no es solo yo, intentando… consolarme.

Castiel extendió una de sus alas, con mucho cuidado, tal y como lo había hecho aquel primer día, intentando dejar surgir la energía necesaria solo para confortarlo, pero evitando hacerle daño. Cobijó con ella a Dean, sintiendo como el dolor manaba por los poros de su piel, entonces el hombre se rompió y soltó un sollozo.

—No eres ellos, no sé qué eres. Sam cree que eres un ángel, pero yo he visto demasiado para creer que ellos existen —Dean levantó la vista, tenía los ojos verdes nublados, miró entorno solo una habitación vacía y se puso de pie con molestia. —Y ahora hablo solo, como un jodido lunático.

.o.O.o.

El problema con los Winchester y Castiel era que, debido a la vida que llevaban, se volvía complicado intentar intervenir de manera indirecta.

No era que aquello tuviera mucho sentido para el ángel, entendía que Dean sentía su presencia y que se sentía frustrado por no comprender qué era lo que les estaba ayudando, aun así, los arrebatos de Dean le hacían sentir confundido, si le estaba ayudando y si sentía que su presencia le confortaba, mayoritariamente, ¿cuál era entonces el problema de aquel hombre?

Fue entonces cuando Castiel comenzó a plantearse la idea de tener un recipiente. Tal vez si tenía una presencia física, podría mostrarle a Dean qué era y el hombre podría tomar todo con más calma.

—Necesitamos un poco de celebración —dijo Dean a Sam que le miraba con aprensión.

—Estás borracho Dean.

—Lo sé Sammy.

—Deberíamos ir al motel.

—Sammy, —el mayor soltó un bufido, —escucha, éste fue un caso difícil, los tulpas siempre lo son. —Sam le miraba con seriedad en el rostro, pero ese no era el problema, lo que realmente hacía bullir la furia en Dean era ese toque de preocupación. Dean que sentía una mirada persistente en su nuca, Dean que sentía que durante las largas noches un halo extraño le cobijaba y le permitía dormir, Dean que sentía que se volvía loco cada que recibía una ayuda que no esperaba, pero que siempre llegaba en el momento en que la necesitaba; Dean que se sentía enfadado porque Sam menospreciaba lo que él sentía y aun así tenía el descaro de mirarle con preocupación como si estuviera loco. —No estoy loco y tú no tienes ningún motivo para estar preocupado, —aclaró a Sam antes de volverse a mirar a la cantinera.

—No dije que lo estuvieras.

—Pero estás pensándolo ¿no Sammy?

—Sigues sintiendo esa presencia.

—Ahora eso no importa —Castiel escuchaba la conversación desde uno de los rincones de aquel oscuro bar.

En cada mesa, en la barra, en todos los rincones sentía miseria, tanta miseria le abrumaba, todos en aquel lugar parecían tristes, la mayoría de ellos estaban molestos. ¿Dónde estaban los demás ángeles? Y más aún ¿qué estaban haciendo? Zachariah le había dicho a Castiel que los ángeles estaban ocupados, que los ángeles tenían mucho que hacer, pero ¿qué habían estado haciendo los últimos dos milenios?

Los humanos parecían una masa sólida de tristeza, de enojo, de violencia, toda aquella mezcolanza de sentimientos negativos era como una bomba de tiempo que estallaría en cualquier momento.

Castiel volvió a centrar sus pensamientos y su presencia en Dean; él en particular parecía siempre a punto de explotar, Castiel lo sentía como si mismo, él que intentaba contener toda su presencia, tomarla y calmarla, mantenerla estable para no hacer daño, así parecía Dean contenerse, doblar la furia y guardarla en el pecho, justo al lado de la desolación y la pérdida y contenerlas para evitar dañar a nadie.

—Deberíamos ir al motel y descansar —dijo Sam de vuelta a Dean, pero éste negó.

—Te diré lo que haremos, Sammy —el mayor lanzaba miradas y sonrisas a la barra que eran devueltas por la cantinera con coquetería. —Tomarás un taxi y te irás al motel, verás una porno y luego te irás a dormir; yo esperaré a la cantinera, iremos a su departamento y… —Dean lanzó otra mirada a la barra —nos veremos mañana.

Sam soltó un suspiró de resignación, dejó un par de billetes para pagar su consumo y salió del bar hacia la calle.

Dean por su parte esperó hasta que todos los clientes se hubieron ido y se acercó a la cantinera.

—Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo —dijo una vez que se acercó a la barra.

—Debo cerrar —aclaró ella.

—Adelante —respondió Dean haciéndole saber que no pensaba irse.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí dentro?

—Salvo que tú conozcas un lugar mejor.

Ella sonrió de nuevo. Castiel entendía vagamente que aquello era una especie de ritual de apareamiento, motivo por el cual quizás debiera dejar a Dean a solas, sin embargo, no se movió de aquel lugar, solo siguió mirando.

La mujer y Winchester había comenzado a besarse, mientras andaban hacia la salida. Castiel les siguió hasta que subieron al Impala y ocupó el asiento trasero mientras Dean manejaba un poco erráticamente hacia un edificio muy limpio, pero de aspecto de tener demasiados años.

La esencia de Castiel flotaba en una esquina del elevador mientras Dean besaba a aquella mujer con fiereza y permaneció de pie un tiempo considerable mientras se desvestían mutuamente.

Mirar aquello era malo, no debería estar allí, cuando un gemido ronco procedente de la garganta de Dean inundó la habitación Castiel miró a todos lados como un gato acorralado, era una pésima idea estar allí ahora, pero aquello no fue lo peor, lo peor vino cuando los gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y cuando Dean, recostado en la cama, con aquella mujer sobre su cuerpo dirigió sus ojos en torno a la habitación vacía, y los detuvo un momento en donde Castiel permanecía, entrecerrando las pupilas verdes, casi como si pudiera verlo.

La esencia de Castiel comenzó a dar vueltas, este humano no debería de sentirlo, Castiel no debería de sentirse atado como si fuera un cachorro a Dean Winchester, ciertamente el ángel no debería estar allí ahora, su esencia no debería sentirse sofocante.

El ronco gruñido de Dean hizo que Castiel solo quisiera huir. Cruzó la ventana esparciendo trozos de vidrio por todos lados, rumbo a la noche, dejando al par de humanos extrañados, confundidos y asustados; y claro, con el momento arruinado.

.o.O.o.

Los Winchester son imbéciles, es una verdad única he incontrovertible.

Es como si ser imbécil fuera parte de su naturaleza, como si estuviera escrito en su ADN, y dentro de esos momentos de imbecilidad absoluta se encuentran los instantes en los que su único plan antes de una incursión es no morir.

Castiel rondaba por los callejones oscuros de aquella bodega abandonada. Lo más cerca que podía de Dean. Intentaba ir en silencio, que el humano no se diera cuenta que llevaba una sombra de gabardina color arena pegada a los talones, sin embargo, era complicado para el ángel no hacer ruido ahora que se encontraba encerrado en un recipiente humano, aun y cuando éste fuera invisible en ese momento. Castiel recorrió la bodega antes de que los Winchester ingresaran, los tontos creían que se enfrentaban a un hombre lobo, lo cual no era correcto en manera alguna, se enfrentaban a una célula terrorista.

Y no solo eso, célula extremista, lunáticos terroristas, letales por si solos, pero aun así armados hasta los dientes. Con añadido claro de que cuando entraron en aquél enorme bodegón Castiel vio a la muerte, un hombre delgado y pálido con traje negro y corbata; de pie sobre el edificio, mirándolos.

—Dean —susurró Castiel aun siendo invisible, el humano, miró en todas direcciones con los ojos asombrados y aluzando con su linterna la oscuridad absoluta del pasillo en el que se encontraba, en la otra mano sostenía la escopeta preparada para cualquier momento.

— ¿Quién eres? —el haz de luz bailaba contra las cuatro paredes traspasando a Castiel. — ¿Dónde estás?

—Estoy aquí… contigo.

— ¿Qué eres? —Castiel se mordió los labios sabiendo que a Dean no le agradaría la respuesta.

—No es un licántropo lo que estás persiguiendo Dean, son humanos, es una célula terrorista.

—Pero le arrancaron el corazón a aquella mujer —aclaró Dean mirando con los ojos entornados como si el problema radicara en su vista. —Además: ¿porque creería al hombre invisible?

El hombre dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, no se puede decir que a Castiel le sorprendiera la actitud tan obtusa del humano, siempre se comportaba de esa manera.

Castiel continuó su camino un poco por delante de su protegido, aun siendo invisible; el pasillo desembocaba en una enorme habitación en la que montones de hombres armados hablaban entre gruñidos.

En un rincón estaba Sam amordazado.

—Ten cuidado Dean —susurró Castiel tan bajo, que el mayor de los Winchester tuvo la idea que hablaba más dentro de su mente que en sus oídos.

— ¿Cómo atraparon a Sam? —Dean amartilló la escopeta recortada y con distraimiento se pasó la mano por la culata de la pistola que tenía fajada en el pantalón. Listo para entrar en la batalla. — ¿Eres algo así como la voz de mi conciencia? —preguntó el cazador. —Porque habitualmente ella habla como mi padre.

—No soy tu conciencia —aclaró Castiel. —Deberías plantearte un plan antes de… —pero Dean pasó de él y se acercó hasta la puerta, aun medio cubierto por la oscuridad comenzó a disparar —…hacer algo estúpido. Como esto —concluyó el ángel.

Por principio Dean abrió fuego contra los licántropos que golpeaban a Sam, y alcanzó a dar a tres más antes de que éstos ubicaran el origen de las balas.

La habitación era espaciosa, Sam se encontraba en un rincón atado a una silla, largas mesas se apilaban en torno a las paredes cubiertas de armas y municiones.

Cuando el factor sorpresa pasó y los hombres entendieron quién les disparaba de inmediato repelieron la agresión disparando.

Castiel, sorprendido se interpuso entre la lluvia de balas sin pensar en ello, tomó a Dean y lo cubrió envolviéndole con sus alas, las balas le golpeaban en la espalda como pinchazos, sentía como si pequeños insectos picotearan su espalda, luego fue consciente de como una parte de él era arrancada, vio extrañado como la muerte que había visto antes, en el techo del edificio se acercaba, llevándose el alma de Jimmy Novak, el dueño de aquel cuerpo que él, tan irresponsablemente había expuesto. El abandono de Jimmy desenfocó la mente de Castiel, su cuerpo se hizo visible, no así sus alas que solo se podían definir como sombras cada que una bala las lastimaba.

Las balas menguaron, Castiel se volvió, los hombres se preparaban para atacar. Una daga muy delgada, hecha de plata, salió de la manga de la gabardina color arena.

Castiel se aprestó para atacar, a su lado Dean que aún le lanzaba miradas desconcertadas pues su cuerpo no sangraba, se le unió escopeta en mano.

—El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo —aclaró el hombre, un segundo antes de que los terroristas les atacaran.

Los Winchester abandonaron la fábrica una hora después: sudorosos, lastimados y cubiertos de sangre, pero ilesos gracias al ángel que les acompañaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten decir dejen su comentario.
> 
> Violette, espero que te vaya gustando.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

Castiel había escuchado muchas veces sobre los grandes juicios que su padre llevaba en contra de aquellos que quebrantaban su ley. Las almas que eran juzgadas por sus pecados, por sus actos, próximas a conseguir ya fuera la vida o el tormento eternos.

Esa era la manera en la que Castiel se sentía en aquel momento, quieto en una simple silla frente a Sam que le miraba interrogante sentado a los pies de una cama, en la pequeña habitación de un igual de pequeño motel de carretera. Y con Dean sacando prendas de una maleta de lona.

—Ten —entregó el mayor a Castiel un cambio de ropa propia pues la del ángel había quedado mayormente destrozada a causa de todos los balazos que había recibido en la espalda.

El ángel tomó la ropa y miró a su alrededor buscando en donde dejarla, al no encontrar ningún lugar lo suficientemente cerca se puso de pie y la dejó sobre la silla en la que había estado esperando, luego se deshizo de la gabardina y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa rota y cubierta de manchas de sangre, ante la mirada hilarante de Sam y la horrorizada de Dean.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el mayor.

Castiel dejó caer las manos y miró al hombre, se sentía contrariado, no entendía, le había dado ropa, el ángel supuso que para que se vistiera, pero al parecer había entendido algo mal.

—Le has dado ropa, para que se cambie y es justamente eso lo que va a hacer —aclaró Sam.

—Pero no aquí —dijo Dean, cruzando la estancia de dos zancadas se acercó a la puerta que daba al baño y le indicó que entrara. —Vístete y ni se te ocurra desaparecer.

— ¿Porque desaparecería?

— ¿Por qué apareciste?, para empezar —aclaró Dean antes de cerrar el baño de un portazo.

El mayor de los Winchester ocupó su lugar a los pies de la otra cama.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?

—Llevamos años peleando contra demonios, brujas, fantasmas y toda clase de monstruos, hemos tomado como nuestra la responsabilidad de cazarlos, hemos puesto nuestras vidas en ello y nunca hemos tenido ninguna ayuda y ahora llega —hizo una seña de desprecio hacia el sanitario donde Castiel aún permanecía —San "quien sea" diciendo que es un ángel y que ha venido a protegernos, nunca hemos tenido protección cuando la hemos necesitado, así que porque la querríamos ahora.

—Te salvó la vida.

— ¿Qué clase de lunáticos eran esos? Créeme Sammy, la gente está loca, es como si el mundo —Dean negó un poco —como si los dos mundos, el nuestro y el de las demás personas se estuvieran fundiendo. Y luego aparece un ángel.

— ¿Crees que es él? —Preguntó Sam —la presencia que sentías crees que es él.

Dean no respondió, se quedó en silencio, pensando.

Aquella primera vez que había sentido la presencia de "algo" a bordo del Impala, la forma en que pasó de casi quedarse dormido a tener las fuerzas suficientes para llegar hasta aquel motel en el que pudieron descansar.

La sensación que por las noches algo le cubría, algo le alejaba del dolor, esa sensación que fue exactamente la misma que sintió cuando el ángel le cubrió de las balas de aquellos lunáticos.

— ¿Estás bien Dean?

—Claro.

La puerta del baño se abrió un momento después. Castiel vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla azul y camisa de franela muy gastada volvió al salón. En su rostro había una mezcla extraña de mensajes que contrariaba a Dean sobre manera, había en su expresión algo fuerte, duro, de combatiente y a la vez algo de niño perdido.

El hombre llevaba la ropa que usaba hecha jirones entre sus manos.

—Deja eso —le dijo Dean —mañana nos desharemos de ella, —Castiel se sentó en la silla que había ocupado antes y dejó las ropas bañadas en la sangre de Jimmy Novak en el suelo. —Ahora, "lo que seas" —el ángel le miró frunciendo el ceño — ¿quién eres y que haces aquí?

—Mi nombre es Castiel y soy un ángel del Señor.

— ¿Y dónde están tus alas?

—Son invisibles a tus ojos humanos.

—Claro —murmuró Dean.

Castiel se puso de pie, ahora parecía molesto. Las luces parpadearon sin apagarse completamente. Dean y Sam por instinto llevaron las manos a las armas que estaban: sobre la cama la de Sam y sobre la mesa de noche la de Dean. Una especie de viento del que aquel hombre era la fuente hizo que las cobijas de las camas, las chaquetas de los Winchester, lámparas, puertas, cortinas se estremecieran, de entre las sombras que reflejaban las luces parpadeantes, reflejadas contra la pared un par de alas enormes podían verse como parte del cuerpo de Castiel.

—En verdad eres un ángel —Sam sonreía, parecía extrañamente reconfortado.

—Espera, espera —murmuró Dean; Castiel detuvo sus alas, las luces volvieron a su estado normal, el viento se detuvo y el hombre se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla —no importa si eres un ángel o un mutante lo que quiero saber es qué haces aquí.

—Fui enviado a la tierra, con ustedes.

— ¿Por qué?

—Son mis órdenes.

— ¿Quién te dio esa orden?

—Mi superior.

— ¿Y quién es él?

—El ángel Zachariah.

— ¿Y quién le dio la orden a él?

— ¿Por qué importa? —Preguntó Sam —Dean, es la primera vez que tenemos ayuda.

—Todas las órdenes —respondió Castiel a pesar de la voz de Sam —proceden de Dios. Es él quien da las órdenes.

—Mira "alitas" ve al lugar del que viniste y dile a quien te mando que no necesitamos ayuda, que nos las hemos arreglado muy bien sin ustedes, y que francamente han hecho un trabajo terrible durante los últimos dos mil años.

—No puedo irme. —Retobó el ángel —no puedo desobedecer mis órdenes, he estado con ustedes desde hace meses, soy el motivo por el que no te has estrellado todas esas veces en las que estás demasiado cansado y aun así tienes que manejar, el motivo por el que el F.B.I. piensa que ustedes han huido a Alaska, yo soy el motivo por el que tus pesadillas te han dejado dormir por las noches.

—Yo no tengo…

—Yo las he visto.

— ¿Me has espiado mientras duermo?

—Puedes echarme, me volveré invisible y nunca sabrás si estoy o no estoy. O puedes dejarme que me quedé. Sabrás que estoy aquí y eso, creo que te inquietará menos.

—Bueno —dijo Sam —también estoy aquí. —Dean y Castiel miraron al más alto como si de pronto se hubieran olvidado de su presencia. —Yo creo que el ángel debe quedarse —siguió diciendo —tomaré un baño mientras ustedes se ponen de acuerdo.

Sam se dirigió hacia el baño, con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Parece que tienes la votación dividida —murmuró Dean.

—En realidad el voto de Sam no tiene importancia —Winchester levantó la vista hacia el ángel y por primera vez fue consciente de lo muy azules que eran sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Sam no es mi responsabilidad, yo estoy aquí específicamente para protegerte a ti, Dean. —Dean se sintió atrapado, en aquellas palabras, nunca nadie le había protegido, al menos no desde que su madre había muerto. Era siempre él, quien protegía a los demás, a Sam, a su padre cuando iban de cacería juntos, a los humanos que se veían involucrados en cosas que no podían comprender. Había una sinceridad abrumadora en los ojos azules del ángel, al final de cuentas, Dean ya lo había visto; aquel… ser, se había interpuesto entre Dean y una lluvia de balas sin siquiera parpadear. —Yo soy tu ángel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si a mi se me aparece alguien en el cuerpo de Misha Collins diciendo que es un ángel, un extraterrestre o la Divina Providencia yo le doy el beneficio de la duda y lo secuestro hasta tener más datos XDDD.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

—Lo mejor será que tomes otra habitación —le dijo Dean a Castiel una vez que hubieron llegado a consenso de que se quedaría. El ángel le miró sin entender. —Sam y yo dormimos en esta habitación. Tú necesitas una habitación en la cual quedarte mientras nosotros dormimos.

—Pero yo no duermo.

—Bien, discutan la distribución —murmuró Sam —francamente estoy cansado y un ángel deambulando por la habitación o no, no hace ninguna diferencia para mí.

—Te lo estás tomando todo con mucha calma —murmuró Dean.

—Y tú te lo estás tomando todo a la tremenda. —Castiel miraba a los hermanos sin hacer ningún comentario, solo con un leve tinte de curiosidad en su frente. —Escucha, el hombre es un ángel, y está aquí para cuidarte, habitualmente para cuidarte a ti se necesita también cuidarme a mí. —Sam se encogió de hombros. —Francamente tener a un ángel en la habitación no es lo peor que nos ha sucedido.

Sam se alejó hacia su cama, se dejó caer, aun vestido e intentó acomodarse para dormir.

—Si has estado aquí durante varios meses ¿en dónde has estado quedándote?

—En su habitación.

— ¿Has estado mirándonos dormir? —la voz de Dean subió varias octavas.

—Cállate Dean. —Alegó Sam mientras se cubría la cabeza con una almohada.

—Sabes que eso… —Dean se quedó callado pensando — ¿eras tú? —Castiel le devolvió una mirada confundida, —aquella noche con la cantinera, fuiste tú quien hizo explotar los vidrios. —Había reclamo en la voz de Dean. Castiel desvió la vista un momento. —Santo cielo, —el hombre se llevó las manos al rostro. —Eres un jodido pervertido.

—Sé que no debía estar allí, no sabía qué era lo que harían…

—Quédate en otro lugar de acuerdo.

—Claro, Dean.

Y con solo esas palabras el autodenominado ángel del Señor desapareció.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Sam quitándose la almohada del rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa preguntó Dean? —mientras se deshacía de los pantalones y la camisa y se deslizaba entre las sábanas en playera y bóxer.

—Lo de la cantinera.

—Nada. —Sam soltó una risa seca hacia su hermano — ¿qué es lo gracioso?

—Creo que te sonrojaste.

—Cállate idiota —respondió Dean lanzándole la almohada a Sam y recostándose por fin.

El tiempo fue pasando, Dean recordaba muy claramente aquella noche, el caso que les había llevado hasta aquella ciudad.

El sonido de la respiración de Sam se acompasó al paso de un rato hasta convertirse en un sonido cadencioso, Dean supo que su hermano al fin se había quedado dormido, mientras tanto él miraba hacia el techo en la oscuridad.

Y es que recordaba claramente cómo había sucedido todo aquello, el momento justo en el que sintió el orgasmo llegar, el momento en el que sintió pulsar dentro de aquella chica, las ventanas estallaron, ahora cuando recordaba ese instante, recordaba también como había sentido la presencia de aquel ser, ángel o lo que fuera, ahora cuando revivía aquellos momentos, obviamente porque su mente lo había puesto ahí, el hombre con gabardina de color arena le miraba desde uno de los rincones de la habitación de aquel departamento.

Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, necesitaba descansar, hacía semanas. "No, semanas no —le aclaró una voz en su mente —meses". Hacía meses que dormía como un bendito, tranquilamente y ahora, que había echado al ángel de la habitación era incapaz de conciliar el sueño.

— ¿Castiel? —murmuró Dean al vacío, en voz muy baja, no quería que Sam le escuchara. — ¿Castiel? —nada, ni un murmullo —oye, sé que tal vez estés enfadado, pero estoy cansado y quisiera…

— ¿Qué te ayude a dormir? —a los pies de la cama el ángel vestido de nueva cuenta con traje y gabardina color arena le miraba.

—Podrías bajar la voz, —Dean miraba de soslayo a Sam, en la cama de al lado —no quiero despertar a Sam. —El ángel se acercó al hombre, y se sentó a un lado de su cama, muy silencioso, parecía que ni siquiera rozara el suelo con sus pies.

Miraba a Dean como si nunca hubiera visto a un humano.

— ¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó el ángel solemnemente.

—Si —el hombre de traje sonrió mientras acercaba una de sus manos a la frente del mayor de los Winchester.

Las palabras que Mary Winchester había dicho a Dean, muchos años antes en su niñez, tomaron un nuevo sentido.

—Cas —el ángel medio sonrió, le gustaba aquel diminutivo — ¿eres mi ángel de la guarda?

—No soy un ángel guardián, soy un soldado.

— ¿Entonces porque estás aquí? —los ojos verdes de Dean se sentían pesados, el sueño le estaba venciendo.

—Porque tú eres importante para el cielo, debes jugar un papel importante en el futuro.

—Cas —los ojos de Dean ya estaban cerrados cuando murmuró: —cuando esto termine ¿te irás?

—Deberé volver a mi lugar en el cielo.

—No podré volver a dormir.

Mientras el ángel miraba a aquel humano extraño, sintió como por fin se dejaba vencer por el sueño, vio claramente como sus músculos se relajaban bajo la camisa a cuadros cafés y respiraba con calma. Fue extraño para el ángel darse cuenta que si pudiera elegir, desearía quedarse al lado de aquel humano, antes que volver a su frío puesto en el cielo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y es que ¿quién puede culpar a Castiel? Dean es precioso. :)


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Castiel está viviendo con los Winchester, Zachariah ha permanecido silencioso en ese ínterin de tiempo, al grado de que Castiel, se ha permitido desviarse de su misión real que era cuidar a Dean Winchester, para dedicarse a vagar por los Estados Unidos al lado de los hermanos.

Aun así no es ajeno a la división que se está produciendo dentro de aquel trío, no alcanza a comprender exactamente a qué se debe, pero aun así, sabe que está pasando.

Es aquella misma mañana cuando el punto de ebullición llega a ellos.

Castiel ha estado fuera prácticamente toda la noche, al no necesitar dormir, algunas veces es bastante tedioso quedarse con los hermanos, aun así, no negará que seguido, básicamente a diario, despliega sus alas sobre Dean y le permite que descanse, lo haría, sin dudarlo también con Sam, pero al parecer a éste la sola presencia del ángel le es suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño.

Cas, tiene la idea de que es porque las pesadillas que afligen a ambos hombres son distintas. Por un lado a Sam lo que le mantiene despierto por las noches es la alerta permanente, la idea de nunca estar completamente seguro qué les atacará a continuación. La idea que le llevaba a dormir con la pistola en la mesilla de noche, justo al alcance de la mano y un cuchillo bajo la almohada. En ello consistían las pesadillas de Sam Winchester. De modo que tener un vigía veinticuatro horas al día, un ángel que nunca dormía era para él suficiente para poder conciliar el sueño.

Por el contrario, los problemas que aquejaban a Dean eran diametralmente opuestos, a él no le afligía que una horda de vampiros viniera a buscarles o que un aquelarre de brujas apareciera en su puerta, quizás porque se sabía con la fortaleza y la destreza necesarias para paliar a cualquier enemigo. No, lo que le mantenía despierto era distinto, Castiel podía sentirlo cuando tocaba su rostro permitiéndole dormir, lo sentía en lo inquieto que dormía cuando Cas estaba lejos, en la forma en que las cobijas parecían asfixiarle al enredarse en ellas, lo sentía en sus hombros cuando Cas los tocaba con sus alas lentamente, llevándose en un aleteo aquello. Todo aquello.

Eran tantas cosas, que a la vuelta de casi un año, Castiel aún no terminaba de ponerles nombre y todas y cada una de ellas eran extrañas. Era un sentimiento de odio hacia sí mismo tan grande, que sofocaba al ángel; la idea de no poder proteger a Sam de aquella vida, de haberle arrastrado a ella aun y cuando el menor no la deseaba, el dolor por la pérdida de su madre, el dolor por la pérdida de su padre, el vacío de sentimiento, el vacío de sentir que nadie te quiere realmente, que solo se es amado en función a lo útil que se puede ser.

Al aparecer en la habitación del motel Castiel se da cuenta al momento que los hermanos están riñendo, no son solo las voces exaltadas de ambos, sino el hecho de que hay una botella de cerveza estrellada en el suelo y que Sam tiene su maleta sobre la cama.

Ambos hermanos se quedan callados cuando se percatan de la presencia del ángel. Este a su vez les mira con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Dean? —pregunta el ángel como cada vez que está perdido.

—No es nada Cas, solo, puedes darnos un momento —Castiel le lanza una mirada a Dean, sus ojos azules delatan contrariedad, Dean nunca le había apartado, desde aquel primer día en que le pidió que tomara otra habitación nunca volvió a pedirle que se apartara. —Solo será un momento Cas.

Castiel lanza una mirada a Sam, el menor de los Winchester, parece enfadado.

—Dean te llamara en cuanto lo hayamos solucionado.

—Claro —respondió el ángel y en un parpadeo de ambos humanos despareció.

.o.O.o.

Los humanos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento más después de que el ángel en un sonido de alas desapareció.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, Sammy?

—Es esto, Dean, es todo, yo no quiero esta vida, quiero volver, tener un trabajo, una casa, una familia…

—Pero esto es, lo que papá no enseñó, lo que hacemos.

—Yo no Dean. Escucha, ahora tú tienes a Castiel, él va a quedarse contigo.

—Él no es mi hermano —Sam se volvió y puso su último cambio de ropa en su bolsa de lona. —Es mejor, es un ángel…

Dean dio media vuelta hacia fuera de la habitación, recargado contra el Impala estaba Castiel. El hombre paso de largo hasta la cajuela tomó algunas armas y volvió hacia la habitación.

—Llévatelas, por si acaso.

Sam tomó las armas que Dean le tendió, y las metió en la bolsa de lona junto con sus pocas pertenencias. Luego el mayor tomó su maleta y dio la vuelta.

—Sube al auto Cas —murmuró, el ángel, acostumbrado a ser el ocupante del asiento trasero tomó su lugar, mientras Dean dejaba su fardo en el portaequipaje y luego se instalaba en el lugar del piloto. — ¿Por qué estás sentado allí? —preguntó al ángel.

—Es donde yo me siento… siempre.

—No soy tu chofer, ven aquí adelante… —un sonido de aleteo y el ángel apareció en el asiento del copiloto. —Demonios Castiel, no hagas eso.

—Dijiste que viniera…

—Lo sé. —Dean encendió el estéreo y Ozzy comenzó a cantar algo sobre un hada usando botas, "y un ángel en gabardina" pensó Dean —solo no lo hagas así, de golpe —dijo Dean un tanto más tranquilo.

— ¿Sam no va a acompañarnos?

—Sam tiene otros planes.

Castiel se quedó en silencio, observando a Dean manejar durante un par de horas hasta que pararon en un pequeño restaurant a desayunar.

—Huevos con tocino, café y pay de cerezas para los dos —ordenó Dean.

—Dean yo no… desayuno —la última palabra se perdió en el aire, como si no la hubiera pronunciado mientras el hombre le hacía una seña a Cas para que no le interrumpiera mientras la camarera joven y rubia anotaba.

— ¿Algo más? —preguntó ella. Dean negó con la cabeza y la mujer se alejó contoneándose rumbo a la parte trasera del lugar. Él le siguió con la mirada hasta que su trasero desapareció.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Castiel.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene de interesante la parte posterior de la camarera?

Dean soltó una risa seca: —no es que tenga algo de interesante.

— ¿Por qué le miras de esa manera entonces?

—Porque es guapa. —Cas obviamente no estaba entendiendo pues frunció el ceño hacia Dean.

—Porque es un camarera.

—No. No porque sea una camarera —la mujer se acercó cargada de dos platos de huevos con tocino, cafés y sendas rebanadas de pay. Ambos hombres guardaron silencio mientras la mujer se alejaba, luego Dean retomó la palabra —es porque es guapa y porque está disponible.

— ¿Disponible?

—Sí, disponible, dispuesta —el ángel fruncía cada vez más el ceño, incapaz de comprender lo que Dean intentaba explicarle —vamos —el hombre pasó una mano por encima de la mesa y dio un ligero golpe en el hombro de Cas —una mujer disponible, tienes que saber de lo que te estoy hablando. Ya sabes, si tú estás disponible y ella está disponible, —Castiel seguía en silencio. —Nunca has estado con una mujer. —Murmuró Dean, y aquella no era una pregunta.

—Los ángeles no tienen esos impulsos. Un ángel que se permite tener impulsos tan humanos, estará abandonando su lado angelical, eso fue lo que les pasó a los primeros ángeles caídos.

—O sea que tu no —Dean desvió la vista hacia su plato y picoteó un poco de comida. —Tu no sientes —por algún motivo la pregunta se le atoró en la garganta, no estaba seguro de porque no quería saber la respuesta, aun así ya había comenzado la pregunta y parecería un idiota si se retractaba a la mitad. —Tu no sientes, eso, no sientes, nada, nada de necesidades humanas… —Castiel miraba fijamente a su protegido, parecía mortificado por la conversación, los ojos verdes de pronto le miraron fijamente, solemnemente —tu no sientes, tu sabes, deseos, anhelos.

Castiel negó rápidamente, aun así un peso extraño se había instalado en su estómago, Dean bajó la vista de vuelta al desayuno, parecía levemente desilusionado. Cas picoteó un poco de pay, solo por tener algo que hacer, el sabor de las cerezas le inundó la boca, era la primera vez que probaba aquello. Sabía lo que era comer, el proceso de la digestión, la manera en que los humanos funcionaban, los recuerdos de Jimmy Novak sobre comida y su gusto por la carne, pero era la primera vez que su boca se hacía agua en torno a un alimento. Una voz en el interior de su cabeza, la voz de su conciencia contuvo la explosión de conocimiento que estaba teniendo en aquel momento al murmurar "¿no los sientes Castiel?, ¿en verdad no los sientes?"

Cuando Dean pidió la cuenta la camarera le entregó la remisión con su teléfono anotado, el ojiverde sonrió, pero aun así echó la remisión al primer cesto de basura que tuvo al alcance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que par de cegatones la verdad...


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

Era una noche especialmente estrellada, habían dado caza a un nido de vampiros aquella mañana, y se habían topado con un demonio durante la tarde. Sam se había puesto en contacto, de modo que Dean estaba de buen humor.

Aun con ello, o a pesar de ello, ambos, ángel y humano estaban exhaustos. Dean se había detenido en un descampado al lado de la carretera y estaba recostado en el cofre del impala mirando las estrellas. Castiel está de pie mirando el cielo nocturno también. Alrededor de ambos hombres apenas se podía distinguir los sonidos de la soledad, grillos, ramas, el viento entre hojas.

Castiel podía sentir como todo estaba en tranquilidad dentro de Dean, había un sosiego soñoliento en el interior del hombre que se mecía al mismo ritmo que el viento de alrededor.

—Esta es una de las cosas me gusta de la carretera —murmuró Dean —las estrellas. La forma en que se arremolinan contra el fondo oscuro

—Las creaciones de nuestro Padre son maravillosas.

Dean miró a Cas, se había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia del ángel que algunas veces olvidaba, que aquel que era su copiloto era en realidad un ser milenario, un ser que había estado ahí antes de que el primer ser estuviera, antes que los monos fueran monos, antes que nada fuera nada.

Dean nunca había deseado nada demasiado, para bien o mal había sido educado para vivir básicamente al día, no tenía un hogar a donde ir, no tenía un centavo a su nombre, básicamente todo lo que era suyo se encontraba a bordo de su amado Impala. Algunas veces se preguntaba, si se le hubiera dado la oportunidad habría sido diferente, no estaba seguro, lo que sí podría jurar, es que no cambiaría su vida, por ninguna otra. Se preguntó si el ángel lo haría, si algunas veces desearía abandonar aquella extraña misión de cubrirle las espaldas y volver al cielo con sus congéneres. Si alguna vez las idioteces que Dean hacía le habrían hecho replantearse la idea de abandonarle.

— ¡Hey, Cas! —el ángel despegó los ojos del cielo y le miró. — ¿Has pensado que quizás no les caías bien allá en el cielo y en realidad te exiliaron aquí?

— ¿Por qué me exiliarían?

—No lo sé, viejo. Quizás la jodiste con alguien y es por eso que te mandaron conmigo.

Castiel sonrió un poco.

— ¿Crees que eres un castigo, Dean?

—Mucha gente podría decir que lo soy.

—Cuando Zachariah me envió dijo que tendrías un papel importante en el futuro.

— ¿Pero qué futuro?

Castiel subió al cofre del Impala y se recostó junto a Dean mirando hacia el cielo.

—Según las escrituras estamos acercándonos al final de los tiempos, al momento en que las fuerzas del mal y el bien van a enfrentarse de nuevo, es en esa pelea —Cas despegó los ojos del cielo y miró a Dean —es en esa batalla en la que los ángeles creen que participarás.

—Cas, yo no —Dean pensó en su vida, en todas las ocasiones en que había tomado decisiones equivocadas. —Estás seguro que no te equivocas de persona. —El ángel negó con una sonrisa en la boca —Es que no tengo el tipo de héroe.

—He visto a todos los héroes de la historia Dean, a todos ellos y ninguno tenía tipo de héroe. Todos tuvieron que hacer su propio tipo llegado el momento.

— ¿Estarás allí Cas?, en la lucha.

—Si Dean, estaré contigo hasta que esto termine. —Dean se acercó un poco más —deberías dormir un poco.

El hombre asintió pero aun así no se alejó. Por el contrario, allí, sobre el cofre del impala, se acercó un poco más al ángel y le besó quedamente, apenas rozando sus labios, el aliento de Castiel era frío al toque y sus ojos se veían empañados, había dolor y miedo en ellos.

— ¿Habías besado a alguien antes, Cas? Sabes lo que es besar ¿no? —Dean sintió como su estómago se retorcía. —Sabes porque se besa la gente ¿no, Cas?

El angel sintió como las plumas de sus alas comenzaban a volar en el viento, sus alas estaban rompiéndose. Estaba cayendo.

—Dean yo.

—Sabes porque acabo de besarte ¿lo sabes Cas?

Una lágrima corrió desde la esquina de uno de los ojos del ángel.

—Dean, no puedo, —estaba asustado, más asustado de lo que lo había estado en años, muchísimos años, desde el comienzo de su vida hacía edades, cuando Dios aún estaba creando la vida en la tierra —no puedo caer, no voy a poder protegerte si caigo, si ya no soy un ángel no voy a poder cuidar de ti.

—Tal vez a mí no me importa si eres un ángel o no.

Castiel extendió la mano hasta acunar la mejilla de Dean en su palma, Dean apenas sintió la caricia antes de caer dormido.

.o.O.o.

Castiel dejó a Dean dentro del Impala profundamente dormido, desapareció para llegar justo al claro en el que estaba atardeciendo. Zachariah ya estaba allí.

—Hermano —dijo Castiel.

— ¿Cómo has podido traicionarnos?

—No.

—Te has enamorado de ese humano. Mira tus alas.

Castiel sintió aletear los huesos vacíos de sus alas rotas, dolían, como nunca nada le había dolido. El ángel de los ojos azules, temblaba ante la presencia angelical de uno de los mayores de sus hermanos, se sentía impotente, allí, atrapado en aquel cuerpo humano con sus alas desgarrándose.

—Renunciaste a ser uno de nosotros, por uno humano Castiel, —la voz de Zachariah estaba llena de desprecio, — ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tus hermanos, tus creencias, tu identidad, por un humano? ¿Y qué humano? Nada menos que un Winchester, uno de los Winchester; está escrito que los Winchester nos arrastrarán hacia la victoria o hacia la perdición. —Zachariah levantó el pulgar señalando a su hermano pequeño con él, culpándole —y no me queda ninguna duda que es hacia la perdición hacia dónde vamos —aclaró. La presencia del ángel mayor se acercó con aire amenazante.

Castiel, aun con las alas rotas, hizo un esfuerzo, desapareció del claro y apareció de vuelta en el Impala.

Abrió la puerta del auto con fuerza, Dean despertó de golpe.

— ¿Qué pasa Cas?

Pero Castiel no dijo nada, puso una de sus manos en el pecho del hombre y con toda su fuerza grabó sobre las costillas del hombre de ojos verdes todas las protecciones enoquianas que fue capaz de recordar.

Dean gritó de dolor, Castiel gritó de dolor, luego todo se volvió negro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya solo falta uno.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer.- Todo lo que aquí aparece es propiedad de la CW Network y Eric Kripke, mía solo es la historia y escribo sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> Dedicada a mi querida Violette Moore, feliz 14 de febrero Nena, te quiero mucho, ojalá te guste.

— ¿Y dices que no tienes idea de qué fue lo que ocurrió?

Dean negó en silencio sin apartar la vista del ángel que yacía inconsciente en la cama de aquella diminuta habitación.

Había acudido a Sam en el momento en que había necesitado de ayuda. No tenía a nadie más. Castiel yacía en la cama desde hacía casi seis horas que habían llegado, inconsciente aun, Dean estaba sentado junto a la cama apenas se había movido y lo único que había aceptado al menos de momento había sido una cerveza.

Sam miró las paredes, había dibujado todos los signos de protección que había sido capaz de encontrar en las paredes contra demonios, contra ángeles, contra maldiciones, hasta contra el mal de ojo. Dado que no sabían a que era a lo que se estaban enfrentando le pareció mejor evitar que nada se les acercara hasta que Cas recuperara la consciencia.

— ¿Qué ser es lo suficientemente poderoso para dejar a un ángel en ese estado? —preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé Dean, pudo ser otro ángel, uno más poderoso, algún demonio.

Dean negó: —he visto a Cas batallar contra demonios durante meses, créeme ningún demonio podría hacerle esto.

Sam acercó una silla al lugar en el que Dean permanecía. Si su hermano quería ayuda iba a tener que sincerarse, pues sentía que estaba buscando respuestas a una pregunta incompleta.

—Dices que Cas tenía miedo de caer —el mayor de los Winchester asintió con culpabilidad. — ¿Por qué Cas pensaba que estaba cayendo? —Dean se removió con molestia en su silla, no muy dispuesto a hablar. —Escucha Dean, sé que no estás feliz de que nos hayamos separado y pero si quieres mi ayuda tienes que decirme que ocurre. Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes.

—Siempre he pensado que soy incapaz de tener algo valioso, Sammy. Tuve a mamá y la perdí, tuve a papá y se ha ido, incluso cuando aún estaba vivo intenté convencerme que nos amaba, pero la verdad es que nunca estuve completamente seguro de ello, algunas veces solo creía que éramos un instrumento para su venganza. —Sam puso el brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano instándole a que continuara. —Te tuve a ti y te enredé en esta vida que tú no deseabas —Dean se pasó las manos por el rostro con molestia, había un dolor muy profundo en sus ojos. —Y luego por algún motivo alguien decidió enviarme un ángel que me acompañara. Un jodido ángel Sammy y yo, lo llevé a su caída.

—Ninguna de todas esas cosas ha sido tu culpa Dean; y no creo que lo que le está ocurriendo a Cas lo sea.

—Le besé —soltó Dean sin más.

—¿Le besaste?

—Sí, —el mayor miró a Sam y levantó la barbilla con altanería, como esperando que su hermano le riñera o se burlara. —Le besé, le quiero, quiero besarle cada vez que se me antoje. Pero al parecer eso le llevará a caer.

—Aun así no creo que eso sea algo malo Dean —aclaró Sam con voz seria —iré a traerte algo de comida, intenta descansar un poco.

—Sam —susurró la voz de Castiel.

—Cas, ¿estás bien? —el más alto de los Winchester se acercó a la cama en la que yacía el ángel, éste le tomó la mano en cuanto estuvo a su alcance y una luz destelló. Sam gritó de dolor y cayó de rodillas.

— ¿Qué diablos haces?

—Grabé en él las mismas protecciones que en ti, ahora ángeles o demonios no pueden encontrarles a menos que ustedes les invoquen.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—Busque a Zachariah en busca de consejo. Pero él no está feliz con lo que está ocurriendo. Cree que he traicionado al cielo, por…

La frase flotó inacabada en el aire.

— ¿Y lo has hecho? —preguntó Dean.

El ángel y el cazador se miraban con intensidad, Sam que había sido quien había rentado esa habitación por principio se sintió como un intruso.

—Creo que yo…, traeré algo de comer —y con esas palabras el más joven delos Winchester abandonó la habitación.

—Lo siento tanto Cas.

Los ojos azules parpadeaban despacio, con cansancio.

—No deberías, —dijo el ángel.

— ¿Cas? Cas —Castiel hizo amago de levantarse, —no, no, no, quédate ahí, no te levantes. Nunca quise que esto te sucediera, —incoherentemente Dean seguía hablando —buscaremos la manera de que recuperes tu poder, Sam lo hará, es un listillo, él encontrará algo y tu podrás irte al cielo.

—Yo no quiero ir al cielo Dean. Ahora soy un paria, he abandonado a mi familia por ti, según Zachariah tú y Sam nos llevarán a ganar la batalla contra el mal o a la perdición, así que lo único que me molesta es que mis alas ahora están rotas y con ellas mis poderes, ya no puedo protegerte como debería.

Dean acarició la barba incipiente, la solapa de la gabardina arrugada, el cabello alborotado.

—No me importa si eres un ángel o un humano, no me importa si tengo que protegerte yo a ti…

—Lo que menos necesitas es otra carga sobre tus hombros, Dean.

El hombre sonrió sin gracia —mientras aun puedas hacerme dormir.

Castiel se sentó lentamente en la cama, y se acomodó justo frente a la silla en la que Dean permanecía.

—No creo que mis alas cobijen como antes.

—Pues busca otra manera de hacerlo. —Castiel se acercó y envolvió entre sus brazos a Dean, mientras Dean hacía lo propio, atrapó entre sus brazos fuertes la humanidad de Castiel con fuerza. —También puedo cobijarte con mis estúpidas alas humanas.

El ángel se apretujó aún más entre los brazos de Winchester.

Mientras tanto en el dintel de la puerta Sam, acompañado de una bolsa con hamburguesas con tocino, miraba la escena con embarazo. Dio un paso atrás y procuró salir con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado. Quizás al día siguiente, Dean y Cas se fueran y él siguiera jugando a que podía tener una vida normal, parecía una buena idea, podía intentarlo, ahora que Dean ya no estaba solo, o podía volver a la cacería, junto a su hermano, también sería bueno.

Caminaba hacia la recepción, podía acostumbrarse a tener que pedir una habitación para él solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Fue complicado escribirlo, pero cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.
> 
> Violette: Te quiero mucho linda, ojalá lo disfrutes. Abrazos y besos para ti.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, cualquier cosa que necesiten decir en el botoncito de review.
> 
> Violette, espero que te vaya gustando.


End file.
